Reno's Cloudy Day
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: LEMON! Cloud is bored. Reno comes over uninvited. Entertainment ensues... Request for animecosplay13 of Deviantart.


**Well my friends... This is a request from animecosplay13 on Deviantart. For efficient sakes I'm posting it on Fanfiction and Deviantart.**

**Since I don't know too much about Reno... I went to wikipedia for help... I already know about Cloud from KH so that's covered**

**Be right back...**

**...**

**...**

**So Reno is similar to Axel... Oh! Why didn't anyone say so? This makes things easier!**

**And now, we begin!**

* * *

><p>Cloud had a problem. A big problem. Things were getting a little dull and boring. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Zack were in another video game series have a jolly good time. He decided to just hang out in Gaia for now. Since AVALANCHE was currently on break, the only thing to do now was relax. Ha, relax and Cloud are like oil and water. Since when did Cloud relax?<p>

The blonde man sat in the living room of his home pondering this. Did he ever have fun for himself? Done something so outrageous that it was unbelieveable? No, not up to this point. God, why couldn't he just think of something to do?

His thoughts wandered about Aerith. She was always one to think of something. Yeah, Aerith would know what to do. She always did. That's one thing he liked about her. Other than being sweet and kind...

What was he thinking? Yeah, Aerith was nice and a girl. It didn't mean he liked her or anything... he guessed. Did it? Geez, he never dated anyone. No one really appealed to him. Stupid writers for not giving him a girlfriend and obsessing over Sephiroth.

Suddenly, a tall red-headed figure came walking in. Cloud glared at the man, watching him sit down in a separate chair from Cloud's couch. The same blank and bored expression was on his face.

"Reno...What the hell are you doing here?" Cloud asked menacingly.

"I'm bored, asshole. The Turks are on Spring Break." Reno replied.

"Really? Spring Break? What a load..."

"Why aren't you in Kingdom Hearts right now?"

"Bored off my ass, and the little kid with the key-sword takes forever to get through a segment of the series. Can't hold his hand the entire way, can we?" Cloud spat.

"I don't know... I'm not in the series! Why is that?"

Now the two men were sitting up and facing each other, it seemed like they were blaming each other for the most random things.

"Ask the writers, dumbass..." Cloud shot at him.

"Oh shut your trap and think of something to do!" Reno yelled.

"Why can't you, you lazy ass?"

"What did you say?" Reno asked, his anger brewing.

"L...a...z...y... Ass... Yeah, that's right! I said it!" Cloud shouted.

Oh, it was on now! Both men lunged for each other's throats. They ended up on the floor, rolling around like two crazy fighting cats. Cloud grabbed the red ponytail and pulled it.

"Take that, punk!" he yelled.

Reno pushed him off and landed on top fo him. The red-head grabbed the blonde's cheeks and pinched.

"Fatty!" he shouted.

This continued for quite awhile. They ended up knocking things over and breaking some knick-knacks. Finally, Cloud had Reno pinned down with the red-head's legs spread open. Something did not feel right...

"I hate you!" Reno shouted.

"I hate you more!" Cloud yelled right in his face.

"No, I really hate you!"

"So do I!"

"Kiss me, dammit!"

"Fine!"

Clearly, the blonde didn't register this outburst before performing the action. He planted his lips right on Reno's. It was a moment of blank for either of them. The kiss was just something else altogether. It was the only thing they could feel at the moment. At least until some kind of poking sensation was against Cloud's leg.

"Um...What the hell was that?" Cloud asked.

Reno didn't say a thing. He just looked back at Cloud's blue eyes with want. Cloud didn't mind at all.

"I didn't say I didn't like it..." the blonde mumbled under his breath.

They threw themselves into another passionate kiss again. Safe to say, they wouldn't be bored tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just part 1 baby!<strong>

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
